


A Shot (In The Heart)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, POV Kara Danvers, Revenge, hurt mild comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Lena needs revenge. Kara lets her have it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hurt Comfort Flash Exchange





	A Shot (In The Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Ohhh, my baby girls. Canon is paining me so lately.

“Lena, please, you don’t want to do this.” Kara didn’t take her eyes off of Lena’s, although she could see the weapon she held in her hands, pointed directly at her, as clearly as she could see anything else. Lena hadn’t told her what specifically the weapon did, but she knew.

Kryptonite. Enough to kill her. Or just hurt her severely. Maybe put her in a coma.

“Please, Lena,” Kara tried again.

Lena hadn’t taken her eyes off Kara either, and Kara could see how glossy they were, could see the slight tremble in her hands, even as her brows were furrowed and her lips were thin and she looked like she had no intention of moving.

“This is your own fault.” Lena’s voice came out clipped and tense, and Kara could tell she was trying hard to keep all emotion at bay.

“I know it is,” Kara said. She knew in this case it was better to accept responsibility than to try and deflect it. And she knew it was her fault — she had lied to Lena for years, pretending over and over and over she didn’t know who Supergirl really was, pretending over and over and over that she was just a girl named Kara.

It had been so stupid. She’d had so many chances to tell her, so many opportunities to reveal the truth. They had been friends for so long, and Lena loved her and trusted her — and maybe she liked being just Kara every once in a while. Maybe she liked not having the burden of the world upon her shoulders. Maybe it was nice to have a friend who didn’t know what she could really do.

But that had been selfish and she should have told her. She knew she should have told her. So it was her fault that it had come to this.

“You lied to me,” Lena said now. “You betrayed me. You broke my trust.”

“I know.”

“So why shouldn’t I make you hurt too? Why shouldn’t I get revenge? Why shouldn’t I use on you the one thing I know will hurt you most, the same way you used on me the one thing you knew would hurt me most?”

Kara wanted to argue that she hadn’t meant to hurt Lena, but she knew her words would fall on deaf ears.

“You’re not a villain, Lena.”

“I know I’m not!”

“Then don’t do this. Please! We can work this out. There has to be another way.”

“There is no other way.”

“Lena …”

“There is no other way.” 

And then Lena’s expression hardened just a fraction more, and Kara saw it coming, but she didn’t move. The green light hit her, and the familiar pain seared through her entire body. She didn’t try to fight it this time. She deserved this.

She just stared at Lena as the room began to spin.

“I love you,” she managed, and then she knew nothing more.

•••

She awoke to something holding her, to the feeling of wetness on her neck.

“I’m sorry,” Lena sobbed.

Kara’s whole body hurt. She was far from okay.

“It’s fine,” she said, and reached out to put an arm around her friend.


End file.
